RPS : Fairy Tail
by Smilehappy21
Summary: Role play story where you play as a girl who I will not reveal until your curiosity gets the better of you and you end up reading this. But all I can tell you is that she or more like you will be falling in love with Natsu there will also some conflict with other people along the way to. Rated T for things that I think all teenagers should have already been mature enough to read!
1. Chapter 1

R.P.S.

•Just to let you know this story will be written in first person since YOU, are reading a role play story if you are not really here to participate in the role play story then I hope you like the first chapter of this RPS which stands for Role Play Story! :D•

The person you will be reading as is a girl with long curly but mostly wavy hair that reaches down your back midway, a pair of bright caramel eyes with long eyelashes. You also have a creamy white skin completion with a perfect hour glass shape body with a slightly flat chest and the name? Well that will still remain as a mystery and so will your background history and personality.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I sat up with my body feeling light as a feather which was sort of strange on how I would always wake up with pain all over from the beatings and abuse I would have from the day before although...all of those bruises, cuts and wounds from the other days before yesterday never did had a chance to heal anyways.

"Wendy! Look she finally woke up!" A boy around my age with salmon pink hair exclaimed excitedly with a giant grin across his face leaning in at a very awkward close distance to my face.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy looking at him uncomfortably as I scooted back away from him to give myself some distance from him.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and what's your name?" He asked me leaning in even closer looking at me with his black eyes.

"Stay...STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed out shoving him away from me as I jumped out of bed and leaned against the wall nearby the window clutching my head, and trying to erase those horrible painful memories out of my head slumping down into the ground.

"Natsu what's going on?!" A red hair female with purple eyes yelled at him with a worried face.

"Erza! I didn't do anything to her all I did was ask her what her name was", he explained to her as he attempted to approach me but instead I got up and ran out of the room. When I got of there it made me wish that I stayed back inside that room but I knew that I can't stay here for long or else I'll be found and dragged back to, "that place" again and resume my miserable life of painful torture. I continue to run all the way out into the city, then into a abandon warehouse nearby the less crowded and empty ports and that's where I fell asleep from exhaustion.

But when I woke up I found myself in a situation where I was about to be defiled by a group of strange men.

"NO GET AWAY! LET ME GO!" I shrieked in terror attempted to get away from their grasps but failed and was punched in the stomach.

"Shut it woman!" The man who punched me yelled.

"From now on you will be our new bitch!" The other man said with a lecherous expression on his face while holding me down.

"SOMEONE HEL!" I screamed out before being knocked out. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of warmth surrounding my body in the darkness of my conscious so I clung onto it...since it has been awhile since I felt this warmth after, "those two" who passed away in a brutal way when I stood there not able to run...not able to save them...even though I was supposed to protect them from the harsh life and this cruel reality.

My dear Julie and Ed who protected me to the end without me knowing...

"Hey? Why are you crying?" A familiar boy's voice asked me in the darkness.

"Because...I couldn't keep hold of this warmth...the warmth that reminds me of the two only friends I had, my only family and my only reason to keep on smiling and be happy now I don't know! I don't know what should I do now that my warm ray of sunlight has been blocked out!" I cried out loudly in depressing with no hope left with tears falling down my cheeks as I clung onto the warmth even tighter.

"Than come with me and join in our big family", the boy's voice said gently as the warmth around my body got even warmer and a matter of fact. It was starting to feel like I was about to get lit on fire which caused me to wake up and attempted to sit up but for some reason I couldn't?

"You're awake?" The boy with the same pink from earlier whispered to me with a gentle smile wiping my tears away from my face.

"Why am I in the same bed as you again? And why are you hugging me?" I looked at him with a completely confused and shocked expression.

"Because I'm the one who save you from those guys back there and why does it seem that every time I find you it seems that you're getting injured?"

"You didn't answer my question you creep", I said to him feeling irritated as I tried to pull away from him but only got pulled closer.

"You wouldn't let go of me when I carried you all the way back to Fairy Tail so I slept with you. And tell me what happened to you before I found you on the side of the road unconscious with all those wounds and bruises on your body?" He asked me with a serious look.

"L-let me go",

"No, not until you tell me",

"NO!" I yelled out at him but then he covered my mouth looking very nervous and trembling?

"Please just be quiet or else you'll wake up Erza and the others who are sleeping next to us!" He whispered nervously. But now that he mentioned it, I noticed there was a huge muscular white hair man behind him someone behind me.

"Just keep quiet! Because Erza is going to wake up she'll automatically kill me!" He said to me letting go of my mouth.

"Fine but...what's your name again?" I asked him softly.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and what's your name?"

"I might as well tell you since you will figure out eventually I'm Opal, Opal Pearl", I said introducing myself.


	2. Chapter 2

R.P.S.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Fairy Tail! D:

•I hope that you guys will enjoy this second chapter too! If you don't then leave a review about what you dislike about how the development of this story has played out! Thank you very much if you do leave a review! •w•

"So your name is Opal Pearl?" I heard a boy's voice around my age ask me.

"Opal let's get away from that stupid stripper", Natsu said to me as he pulled me up onto my feet and now that I had a better look at where I was, it looked like I was laying in a middle of a huge sleepover party with so many people laying on cushions sleeping.

"Did I miss something while I was unconscious? And where is this stripper you're talking about?" I asked him.

"While you were clinging onto that flame brain next to you the entire guild were arguing if they should either let him take you back to his place after that incident you had earlier with him. But they disagreed because usually Happy would be there and it wouldn't be a problem because the exceed will report back to us, since he went on a mission with Wendy and Carla yesterday after healing you. Then they debated if one of them should come along to keep supervision over the two of you which caused the entire guild members to fight with each other. Lisanna thought of this idea I think you would be able to easily understand by just looking at where you are", the boy with black hair and dark blue eyes who was entirely naked if it wasn't for the boxers he was wearing explained to me as he got up on his feet.

"And because of you holding onto me I couldn't join that awesome fight! All I got to do was dodge people!" Natsu said with disappointed expression.

"Actually it was more like Erza shot you one of those glares to keep you there", The black hair boy said with a terrified face with Natsu doing the same which sort of made me curious on who this person was.

"And...who are you?" I asked the boy after noticing that I didn't know his name.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster a ice mage and that idiot next to you well...you already know what's his name by now but just to let you know he's a fire dragon slayer so be careful if he burn you without knowing what he's doing", Gray explained to me causing Natsu to feel a bit irritated but because he know this person name Erza is still sleeping nearby he didn't yelled back at the other male.

"Juvia Lockser water mage and Gray-sama is Juvia's one and only true love!" A girl with blue hair and big sparkling blue eyes exclaimed jumping up and clinging onto his arm blushing.

"Nice to meet you Juvia my name Is Opal Pearl and you need to tell your boyfriend to wear his clothes on because he looks like he could be working as a male stripper in some kind of nightclub" I said with a sweat drop on my head pointing at Gray who panicked and looked around for his clothes.

"Juvia very happy to finally knows that at least one person isn't her love revival!", she exclaimed loudly with a smile as she tackled me a hug and that's when everyone who was asleep woke up and started fighting when a red head female charged right at Natsu and attacked him that's when I took my opportunity to escape from the back and stopped, when I reached the white sandy beach and salty ocean water receding and crashing back onto the white sand.

"Should I stowaway onto a ship?" I wondered out loud as I scanned the beach for a port nearby suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to jump away reflexively and turn around but, I then let out a relieved sigh to know it was just Juvia and relaxed a bit before turning away from her.

"Wait Opal! What's wrong? Why did you turn around and look at Juvia with such a horrified expression for a moment?" She asked me.

"Because...I mistaken you for someone else that I don't want to remember or ever meet again with",

"Really? You should really tell me about your story now", Natsu's voice from behind my back.

"No. I need to get away from here quickly before they come to kill me", I replied walking away with my back to them.

"We could help you if you let us", I heard a unfamiliar female voice said to me.

"No thank you but I prefer to keep people out the troubles I have caused so that people won't have to be caught in the crossfire of the situation like...that day", I replied with a bit of sadness mixed into it.

"You shouldn't keep your troubles to yourself when you should really ask someone for help. Especially when I myself and everyone else has gone through a lot of trouble through out our life too so, why don't you let us help by explaining what happen before we met you", the woman said to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I will if you tell me your name first", I answered turning around and facing the woman who had red hair and purple eyes.

"Erza Scarlet",

"Opal Pearl", I replied sitting down onto the sand.

"Is it okay for me to ask you this but. Are you a runaway slave?" Erza asked me sitting down in front of me looking at the filthy wore down dress I was wearing.

"You could say that but if you saw how my family was like you would only see a daughter of a woman and a man who serves as lady in waiting or a advisor, to a noble king and queen of a faraway prospering land. Who are thought to be blessed with fair judgement, good looks and is loved all their citizens but behind their masks they are brutal people who would do anything to remain youthful and cling onto their beauty", I replied sadly as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"You mean you're from a foreign high ranking family?" Erza asked a little confused.

"Yes but I had two younger siblings who were twins that were only born two years apart from me making them only age fifth teen. Julie was the female twin who always smiled and would happily help those in need while her older twin brother Ed, was always the one with a short temper and cold personality but he actually is very soft. Those two were meant the world to me! But my at home when we are away from the sights of others they would force us to wear these clothes and said very hateful things to us then force us to do all the work around the mansion and if we did something wrong...well you probably seen all part of the results from their punishment when you found me Natsu", I said to him causing him to stare back at me in a shocked.

"Juvia thinks your parents are a bit too...harsh", the female said a bit shocked too.

"No they were beyond harsh! They were cruel! And so was the king and the queen! The king would request to receive weekly sexual pleasure with my younger sister! I wanted to save her but I knew once the king or queen request something from my parents they will immediately do it and every time she came back, she looked so hopeless and heartbroken with all the bruises of the king's hickies and fingerprints all over her. My brother was requested by the queen to come and have daily sexual intercourse with her just to keep herself entertain. He would also come home exactly at twilight with his body covered in wounds from struggling to satisfy the queen's physical lust for him, but when he sees me he smiles and says, "You shouldn't worry it's not like these little scratches will kill me!" than he somehow manages to smile at me brightly. So in return I thought that the least I could do was protect them from the beatings, harsh labour and hateful comments from our parents but it wasn't even enough to keep them satisfied with only me for them to punish...instead every time I did something that they did not approve they would threaten, threaten me that they would hire men to beat my brother and rape my sister in front of me! So that's why I work even harder in the harsh manual laborer they would assign to me resulting only a third of the injuries I had on my body when Natsu found me", told them with even more tears rolling down my face.

"You and Julie and Ed...I know what you are going through because I had a hard life like the three of you when I was younger. All of you must have been very strong to pull through", Erza said rubbing my back to calm me down.

"No, on that terribly night I saw what the king and queen were really were when they didn't hide behind their beautiful kind and gentle masks on. I saw their hideous and horrifying nature", I said to her as I turning pale white from thinking back about that night.

"Opal? Was it really that terrifying?" Juvia asked me in concern.

"Yes because they were supposed to be dead a long time ago already because...that night was when I saw that they have lost all senses of their humanity long ago already and now they are hideous monsters who have committed all seven deadly sins!" I exclaimed in horror.

"You mean the rulers of your kingdom were once human but transform into demons?" Gray who walked out of the back entrance of the guild with a short blonde hair female that had light brown eyes like me but a bit more darker in color tone. A few members of the guild stood there nearby the doorway. I could tell that they have been listening from their expressions of shock and disgust on their faces.

"Correct, but those two should have been dead eighty years ago before my mother and father was even born yet! The method of how they obtained the ability to outlive their expiration date was by devouring the souls and bodies of people that are ages seventeen to age thirty, just to maintain the age they have when they are in disguise as twenty year old men and woman. But anyone under the ages of women and men they have devoured would make them look younger then the age they want, anyone older then thirty wouldn't really effect their age but just cause them to decline in their health", I explained feeling horrified.

"Are they some kind of demons from Zeref's book?" Gray asked but the question seem like it was mostly directed to himself.

"I don't know who Zeref is or what his book has to do with those creatures but I know this...once every five years on the first March first we have this day disguised with this name and false meaning know as, "The Rejuvenation" the meaning know to most of the public was a day when the king and queen choses two to one hundred fifth teen young women and men who are supposedly be sent off to a faraway paradise that is owned by the king and queen. But that was all a lie! It was actually a day when all those people will be devoured soul and body! And I was there...I was the next to be eaten after this man a year older than me was eaten, and I remember that shriek of a painful call for help it is still burned into my memory as I watched all of them were brutally devoured by him...AHHH!" I began let out a blood curling scream as all those memories and experiences of that night flooded back into me causing me to scream in despair and cry as if I was back in that same place watching as all of those people, people who I never met. That was then when I remember those exact words of the curse they placed onto me.

"WE WILL LET YOU GO FREE CHILD BUT YOU WILL SUFFER THIS CURSE WE PLACE ONTO YOU! WITHIN A YEAR YOU WILL TRANSFORM INTO OUR SERVANT!" After that they began to laugh right after I started to run and leaving behind my siblings unable to save them.

That curse was actually a transformation spell...to transform me into their loyal servant who was condemned to this cursed ability of being a loyal creature with only one purpose in life to be and that was to serve as a:

A MEsSenGer oF DeAth

"Opal! What's wrong?!" The blonde who has been sitting there all this time quietly listening to my story exclaimed in concern as she watched the blood veins turning black slowly from my feet and began to travel up my legs.

"Call Polyusica! Hurry!" Erza ordered urgently causing the group of people who have been standing there listening to my story ran to go do what she ordered them to do.

"Opal, what are those black veins spreading on your skin?" Juvia asked concerned.

"Calm down Opal! Calm down you're with us now you're not in that place anymore Opal", A girl with short white hair and blue eyes ran out and hugged me in attempt to calm me down with another girl who had the same eye and hair color which I thought they could be sisters, which only help stop my screaming and only caused me to cry even harder to the point I was sobbing.

"I'll carry her into the infirmary", Natsu said to Erza as he picked me up and walked back inside and up the stairs to the infirmary.

(Twenty minutes later)

"She's not sick or anything like that but she is lucky that she is still alive from all of that black toxic poison running through her veins. To be exact what the girl is going through is a unfamiliar dark magic transformation", The older woman with pink hair and red eyes who goes by the name of Polyusica explained to all the members who were currently gathered in the room.

"Is this true child?" The current master of the guild that I am currently in, Fairy Tail Makarov questioned me with a concerned look.

"Yes, once this curse completely transforms me I will just become a creature who serves them as a assassin who carries out their will to kill their enemy and foes from foreign countries for a long list of different reasons", I answered feeling weak from the sight of the slow progression of blackening of my veins had reached my arms.

"How long does she has until the transformation is complete Polyusica? Is there anyway we can help her?" The short white hair female who hugged me earlier asked the older woman.

"You should be directing those questions towards her instead of me", Polyusica replied looking at me before turning away and walked towards the door exiting the room.

"It will take a year for me to fully transform but it has been two weeks since that day and I managed to survive this curse's black blood that is part of the series of phrases I will have to go through and survive somehow. The problem is that I might have a violent reaction much stronger then what had happen to me right now. Other then that I don't think there really is a way for me to reverse the effects the curse has put onto me", I said to the female with a frown staring at the black poison blackening my veins which has reached up onto my shoulders.

"Don't worry we will find a way to change you back!" Natsu said trying to reassure me with a bright smile.

"Thanks but I don't know why all of you have to worry about me? It's not like I am part of your guild not to mention I'm not even a friend", I said to them looking away from them down at my hands instead.

"No you are our new friend and family member of this guild even though we just met you only two days ago and learnt what your past and current situation is we, are people who will help you. That's what all of us do we help people and each other with solving problems which also includes you too Opal", the long white hair female around Erza's age said to me making me feel relieved somehow.

"Lucy what is it?" Makarov asked the blonde.

"I think I might know some people who might be able to help!" She exclaimed in reply snapping her fingers.

"REALLY?!" Everyone exclaimed looking at her surprised.

"Yep! But I will probably have to ask the celestial king if it's possible to summon all four of them here as spirits to help her", the blonde girl who I now know her as Lucy, replied with a smile grabbing one of her golden keys off from her belt and summoned a pink hair girl dressed as maid who wore shackles on both wrist.

"Have you summoned me for my punishment princess?" The girl asked.

"No Virgo, I want you to go ask the celestial king if it is possible he could summon the four people from another world into this Earthland as spirits? And I think he should know who those four people are after meeting them the last time", Lucy said to Virgo who suddenly blushed before disappearing back to wherever she came from which confused me greatly by where that maid appeared from.

"Lucy could you please explain to me how and where that maid came from?" I question in bewilderment.

(After the explanation about celestial keys and all •sorry I sort of got bored so I skipped the explanation about the celestial keys and mage thingy :|•)

"Princess the king has approved and is currently calling the four people you were talking about earlier", Virgo who returned blushing a bit informed her blonde master.

"Lucy, why is it that the exact moment you spoked about summoning those mysterious four people Virgo suddenly changes from a emotionless maid into this state?" Gray asked looking slightly surprised.

"Trust me you do not want to know more about her reaction. Virgo could you tell me when they will be arriving here?" Lucy asked the maid.

"They will be arriving tomorrow exactly at dawn",

"That's good! It's been awhile since I met them last time!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Lucy why are you so excited? Who are these four people you keep on telling us about?" Natsu asked.

"You'll know soon Natsu! And while we're waiting for them we should all introduce ourselves to Opal so that she will be able to know us all a little better!" She replied happily as she walked out leaving all of us clueless about what was going on.

"Lucy is right, children let's great a new family and friend into our home now", Makarov said patting me gently on the head with a smile as other the other members began to introduce themselves and greeted me warmly.

After learning and getting to know a little about everyone, they threw a party to welcome me into their family it made my head feel light as a feather from how happy and fun I felt for the first time outside of my inner circle of happiness with my younger siblings. Thinking back as I walked out to the beach which reminded me about Julie and Ed it made me a little sad but, if I was able to escape with them to here I think they would have been very happy.

"Opal why are you crying again?"

I turned around to see Natsu smiling brightly leaning on the doorway holding a mug of flaming fire whiskey.

"Natsu? Oh I'm sorry I didn't noticed at first! Maybe it's because I was thinking about what would happen if they were here they would feel really happy right now...it wouldn't be hard to imagine them smiling naturally here but please don't worry about it!" I said smiling as I wiped away the tear but suddenly noticed that my eyes was overflowing with tears.

"Opal...you really miss them a lot don't you?" Natsu said with a concern face as he walked over to me.

"N-Natsu what s-should I do now? Every time I try to smile and be happy I-I end up thinking about something s-sad?" said in a trembling voice crumbling down onto the sandy ground on my knees.

"Opal it will be alright...I promise so stop crying or else your eyes will get even more puffy and red",

"How do I know that you won't break the promise you just made?" I asked staring up to him from my knees ignoring the fact he could be right about how swollen my eyes have became.

"Then I'll seal it with this", he said to me before crouching down to me and quickly leaned down and kissed me when my mouth open was still open, his tongue rolled inside my mouth and curled around my tongue which surprised me since this was my first kiss when it was supposed to be lost on my wedding day. Turns out it was used to seal a promise between me and the boy before me who now looks like a handsome man in front of my eyes.

"After stealing a taste from your lips I have to keep my promise now since I stole a kiss from you, that's also what Mira told me to do when I really want to keep a promise between a girl I really fell in love with", he explained after pulling away from me causing me to feel a bit shocked.

"Natsu, I'm not sure if you are drunk or not and you won't wake up in the morning forgetting all about this promise you made after stealing a kiss from me!" I exclaimed with a frown wiping my tears away and stopped crying.

"If you don't believe me I'm going have to kiss you a lot more to the point I have you begging me to stop kissing you!" He said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye and a smirk before pushing me down onto the sand laying on top of me and began to kiss me even and longer than the first time. I started to feel like I was going to be suffocated and wonder if he was starting to loose his breath but the way his kiss did not falter I knew he wouldn't stop so I began to struggle and push him away. Even though I was really enjoying the sensation of my tongue and lips felt like they were melting from complete bliss, while my head was feeling so light and hot from the kiss.

"Are you going to believe me or do you want me to kiss you a...", he left his sentence trailing off when he looked down at me before getting off me with a flushed face.

"Natsu could we do that again? Once I return to normal", I asked placing my arms around his neck staring into his eyes.

"No we should go back to my house and continue it there! Cause I never knew you would look this cute even though your eyes are all red and puffy!" He exclaimed blushing as he picked me up and started running towards his house while I laughed at him in his arms not knowing. Juvia and Lisanna cheering for on for me thinking that I could use some romance to cheer up. Lucy was cheering too because now Natsu wouldn't have to occupy her place anymore since he would be busy all night with me doing whatever it is inside of her imagery of what it is. Gray looked shocked at what Natsu just did a moment ago to me. Erza just smiled and nodded her head with her hand up on her chin like she had just approved of me needing some romance in my life to feel a bit happier.

THE NEXT DAY


	3. Chapter 3

R.P.S.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Fairy Tail! •^•

•I didn't really want my imaginary friends to be involved with all this stuff but they are! And I was hoping them to meet with Lucy again in another story of mine that I might write about later. But I think I also forgot to mention that my name is Smilehappy21 but I prefer Smile better _ • ~ smile

[ Hey! Smile why exactly are we in here? ] ~ Jack

• Just cause I felt like it and it's not like I'm doing anything to ruin your image besides your parents and the others approve that I can use you guys in the story • ~ smile

{ But why did you even bother to put that blue hair idiot into here you know he'll just end up making Jack really angry and cause him to go on a rampage like the last time! } ~ Lucy

• Lucy why is it that NOW you have to come in and talk? Cause I've been asking if you wanted to type and add anything in for awhile now and you always say no • ~ smile

[ I'm not that hot tempered...am I Smile? ] ~ Jack

| Indeed you are Jack! | ~ Dylan

[ Very funny but you're not LUCY! ] ~ Jack

• If you two start fighting now or else I'll get Miki on you Jack and Dylan...I will go back and treat you like a disgusting perverted pig you are so get back into place now! • ~ smile

"Hey how long are you two going to take just to wake up?!" I heard a unfamiliar voice shout out at me causing me to wake up remembering that I was at Natsu's house sleeping on his couch out of complete bliss and exhaustion from what happened last night.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?! And how did you find out where I live!?" Natsu yelled at a tall man who had brown curly hair, luminous gray eyes and fair skin completion stood there looking a little agitated from Natsu's reaction to him.

"Natsu get up and bring Opal to the guild now or else Jack will kick your butt and I don't think your body forgot about how terrifying he is from back then", another man with bleach blonde hair styled in a low ponytail reaching midway down his back with light purple eyes, and was few inches taller then the male standing in front of us but he had a peachy skin completion instead.

"Natsu do you know these people?" I asked Natsu but noticed that the blonde male was right, Natsu's face didn't seem to be effected by the brunette's agitated attitude but, his entire body became ice cold compare to his usually warm temperature and was now sweating cold sweat.

"No but why the heck do I feel like I should listen to what that blonde person said just now or else I will get killed?"

"Because I will kill you if you don't listen to me! So pick that girl up and bring her to the guild now you idiot!" The brunette yelled at him angrily causing Natsu to pick me up and he started running full speed all the way to the guild.

(10 or 11 minutes later)

When Natsu and I arrived to Fairy Tail we noticed that most of the guild members were all gathered around on one side of the bar.

"Are they gathering around Mira again trying to hit on her? By now they should know that she'll just turn them all down again", Natsu said out loud.

"Nope! I'm over here Natsu and Opal!" Mira called out waving to us behind the other side of the bar away from the cluster of people.

"Mira why are they all gathering around the other half of your bar?" I asked in confusion as we walked over to her.

"Did you forgot already Opal? Virgo said that the four people Lucy was talking about yesterday was arriving here as celestial spirits at dawn. I also think that you already met Jack and Claus who went to give you a wake up call right?" she explained to me with a smile.

"Mira I think you mean that those two were actually trying to escape from you and some of the other female guild members trying to flirt and teasing them", Gray said with a sweat drop as he sat down on one of the stools nearby Mira.

"But they both look so cute, besides I'm not the one who's daydreaming about them like Cana is right now", Mira said looking over in Cana's direction.

To be honest she was right about Cana daydreaming because Natsu walked over to her and waved at her face then made a bunch of funny faces at her and she didn't even noticed it.

"Cana I think I see Jack and Claus over there!" I exclaimed pointing at something randomly.

"Where?!" She exclaimed jumping out of seat looking around but figured out that I tricked her and sat back down on the stool murmuring in a irritated tone to herself.

"Hello Miss Opal! I think that there was a something Lucy wanted to know if we could do her a favor and reverse it!" A tall boy with blue cyan hair, a light tan skin color just like Natsu's and light brown eyes said to me in a cheerful tone floating upside down.

"Dylan why don't we gather up all the people who aren't trying to flirt with us and teleport somewhere a bit more private so our new fan club won't interrupt our conversation", a girl with long silky black hair growing a inch below her knees, stunning green eyes that were partially covered by her bangs and a pure white skin completion said to the boy.

"Counting three...two...one...zero!" He snapped his fingers and I instantly found myself along with Natsu, Lisanna, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza and the two other men from earlier in Natsu's house standing by the door.

"Is the door locked Claus?" The Brunette asked the blonde.

"Yeah but I hope they can't find this room", the blonde responded.

"Lucy would you like to introduce us to them or should we do it ourselves?" The girl asked.

"Everyone this is Celia Black the guy with blue hair is Dylan Evan, Jack Flannings is the brown haired guy and Claus Godwin is the blonde over there!" Lucy introduced them with a bright smile.

"So the four of them are the people you said who could help me?" I questioned but now that I had a closer look at them they are all very attractive and the fact that they were almost completely naked. Celia had a perfectly balanced out hourglass body shaped portions and all three of the men had perfectly sculptured bodies like Natsu's.

"Love revival!" Juvia exclaimed in fury pointing at Celia who looked at her like she must have gone insane.

"Oh! You mean Gray? No thanks I have no intention of loving him so you keep him!" She said to Juvia waving her hand in front of her face with a sweat drop on her head.

"Lucy could I ask you something?" I asked the blonde.

"Sure!"

"Why is Lisanna, Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Gray here when they could have gathered just me and you?" I said confused.

"Because we felt like it!" the boy named Dylan answered instead and smiled at me.

"Lucy are you sure these people are really the ones who can get rid of this cursed transformation I have?" I asked her with a frown thinking that they don't really look like they can by the way they are acting.

"Yep! I'm sure that they can! Especially when I know they can use any kind of magic they want if they just learn how to do it. Even though I feel sort of jealous about how all of them are extremely attractive and sort of hate how most of their friends called me ugly", she muttered the last sentence about the four to me.

"We heard that Lucy", all four of them said in sync with their arms folded across their chest.

"Lucy we can't help that everyone in our world is attracted to us besides what do you expect? There's also the problem about how oversized your eyes are which sort of freak some of them out because of how incredibly huge they are no offense though", Celia said to Lucy attempting to hide the fact that she was laughing behind her hands.

"That's not helping me feel any better with you laughing like that!" Lucy exclaimed in an angry tone.

"And the fact that all the humans in our world are always blessed with good looks no matter how poor their health is or their old age", Claus said with a sigh.

"We're just one of the people and other living beings ranked as the most gorgeous or handsomest male and female on the list of beautiful beings!" Dylan added in while suddenly eating a cookie that was almost the same size as the bell on top of Fairy Tail which is bad for your health if you eat to much of sweets. But what really worried me more then my cursed transformation and that guy's eating habit was how Lucy looked extremely depressed by all the comments they just said to her.

"Its been awhile since all four of us seen you three familiar faces again besides Lucy's that is!" Celia said happily as she gave Erza, Natsu and Gray a hug who looked back at the girl confused while Juvia glared at her darkly but this time I sort of understood how she felt because right now...I have no idea why I felt such a painful tug inside of my chest at that instant when I saw Natsu receiving a hug from her.

"Celia, everyone except for Lucy and Ichigo, had forgotten all about the past events so stop hugging them cause all you're doing is confusing them", Claus said pulling her away from from the three of them causing me to somehow feel extremely well after I saw her let go of him.

"What do you mean? Wha?" Gray asked but was interrupted by Jack's irritated and impatient tone said to the other three.

"We need to get back on topic now so that we can hurry up and finish this already",

"You don't really want to hurry and finish this just to get over it actually, you only want to get back to your body so Miki won't end up using it as a giant teddy bear and do weird things to it", Claus said covering his mouth with a nod while brunette who stood there glared at him.

"Jack you're right we really need to get back on topic now so! Opal may we have a look at one of your arms?" Celia asked me which I immediately held up one of them as the group of four gathered around and stared at my arm.

"This is interesting...", Claus said looking at my black veins interestedly.

"What is it?" Erza asked him.

"The black poison running through her isn't even poison at all but, tortured human souls moaning miserably and some are very spiteful about something. Celia can you understand them?" Jack asked the black haired female.

"They curse the king and queen for lying to their people and country of Sin that, that day when they were supposed to be in a paradise land not in the bellies of hideous beasts?" The black hair female answered looking up from my arm a little confused.

"Opal? Your homeland is Sin?" Lisanna asked me surprised.

"Yes I am but I guess I might have forgotten that detail...", I answered.

"More importantly! Opal is actually housing up all the souls of the past citizens who was eaten by the king and queen of Sin?!" Gray exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah it seems that way but they're also the reason why Opal to all of you, looks like she's going through a transformation spell but! All of those souls inside of her veins are actually igniting the transformation and speeding it up from a year to only six months and at the same time they are gradually eroding her soul away", Dylan explained casually munching on the remains of the giant cookie and then licked his fingers.

"Which means we'll have to go back for ten seconds to get something", Jack said looking at Celia who nodded in agreement before creating a green silver dusted glowing portal on the ceiling and jumping up into it.

(Ten seconds later)

After the rest of us stared at the portal wondering what was on the other side Natsu and Gray engaged into a fist fight which was interrupted by the four falling down out the portal on top of them.

"Oh, hey there Natsu and Gray", Celia said with a smile as she got off them dressed in a slightly baggy short sleeve gray t-shirt a loosely black and gold plaid tie hanging around her neck black, green and gold plaid shorts and a pair of gray and white tennis shoes

"We should get to work on all those souls right now", Jack said nonchalantly got off them dressed in a white plain short sleeved t-shirt, gray skinny jeans and a pair of gray sneakers.

"I guess it sort of make sense that you would eventually fall in love with her after being fawned over by your soon to be wife in a few more months", Claus said to the brunette as he loosen the black and gold threaded tie around his neck, a dark purple button up shirt over his black colored skinny jeans with black and white sneakers.

"Unlike someone standing next to me I actually got rid of all my love competition and got to marry the girl", he responded back to Claus who wasn't listening and was looking at Celia who looked up and smiled at him causing him to look away and blush.

"Dylan could you escort them all out except for Lucy and Opal so that we can began", Celia said to the blue hair male who was wearing a plaid white, blue and black jacket over a plain black t-shirt. He also wore a white pair of skinny jeans and a set of blue and white sneakers.

"Erza, Lisanna would you please come this way?" He asked them in a playful tone with a smile as he pull them up on their feet.

"Sure!" Lisanna responded playing along as she and Erza walked towards the door and left the room.

"Juvia, Gray and Natsu would you please leave the room as well?" He requested the three.

"Come on Juvia", the ice mage said to the blue hair female as he got up walking to the door.

"Yes my beloved!" Juvia exclaimed happily as she chased after the male leaving only Natsu behind.

"Is it alright if we let Natsu stay back here with his new little girlfriend?" Dylan's question caused me to feel so embarrassed that when I looked back down at my hands and arms to cover my embarrassment. But I then noticed that my entire body was the exact same red color of Erza's hair and, because my black veins are clearly visible on my skin reminding me what I thought a red rose surrounded by black thorns would look like.

I heard about the relationships of what a couple would usually be called, "boyfriend" and, "girlfriend" but I wasn't sure if the relationship between me and Natsu could actually be labeled that at all especially when my first kiss was only used as a seal. And-a-matter-of-fact all my life people has always been treating me and my siblings like a pile of dirt so I never really expected anyone would ever be in this relationship with any of us that is..,until now but the mere thought of me in a love relationship with Natsu sort of felt embarrassing.

"Woah! Was I right about you are in a love relationship with him?!" The blue hair male exclaimed as he poked me in the cheek causing me to feel even more embarrassed after hearing him say that.

"P-please can you stop saying those things like that when t-they're not even true", I said to him in a embarrassed voice scooting away from him while covering my entire face with my hands.

"Natsu? I must be seeing things but what's with that weird face you're making at Opal right now?!" Lucy exclaimed in a shocked voice.

"Lucy I know how you feel because it feels really weird seeing that idiot look so...love struck to this extant that I can't really imagine him ever acting like this", Jack said to her in a completely surprised tone.

"Oh my gosh! Opal you should really look at Natsu or else you'll miss it!" Celia exclaimed as she pulled my hands away and forcefully turned my face to see Natsu looking at me entirely pink like his hair with his entire body literally steaming with hot air.

"N-Natsu?" I asked surprised, embarrassed and light headed from the strange sight of Natsu seeing me like this. And at that very moment when I called out his name his eyes clouded up, he was breathing a lot heavier and every breath of air he releases a few sparks of fire out of his mouth as he walked towards me slowly.

"Natsu I think this should help cool you down", Claus said before making a huge chunk of ice above Natsu's head and making it drop on his head.

"Huh?" The pink hair male said right after his entire body pretty much melted the chunk of ice.

"I think it's safe to say he's normal now!" Dylan said happily as he patted Natsu's head.

"Natsu? W-what just happened to you a moment ago?" I asked him confused.

"Opal? Could you stop calling my name while making that face while you're that red! C-cause you made me have this huge urge to j-just want to-to-to...", he left his sentence trailing off before becoming pale white.

"Natsu? What do you mean?" I asked noticing that my skin has lighten to a pink shade which was probably because I sort of felt a little bit calmer.

"Oh my! Natsu when have you become this perverted?!" Celia exclaimed in a surprised tone walking over to him and pinched his cheeks causing him to look at her a expression agitated and a irritated mark on his head.

"Lucy do you know when he first started acting a lot more perverted?" Jack asked with a nonchalant face.

"Maybe he always been like this?" She replied looking almond shaped eyes.

"What is with you guys?! Acting like you known me for a long time when I don't even remember meeting you at all until now!" He yelled at them angrily with his fist on fire.

"Opal what Natsu was about to say earlier was that he suddenly felt a urge to just pull all your clothes off and have sex with you", Dylan bluntly explained with a cat face causing me and Lucy to stare at Natsu blankly.

"Natsu! I thought that they were talking about how you looked turned on by Opal calling out your name all embarrassed but this is!" Lucy yelled out looking at him in utter surprise.

"Natsu you-you pervert...", I said to him in embarrassment and slightly angry before fainting from how light headed my head felt.

{ I wonder why it took me so long to notice that Natsu was a pervert? } ~ Lucy

• Probably because Happy is always there so it never really did seem like he was a pervert unless, if you count the time when he just continue to stare at your naked flying self landing on top of him when dragons 400 years ago invaded the city the Grand Magic Tournament was taking place. And the other time when he and Gray just continue to stare at you, Erza and Wendy's naked bodies in the outdoor hot springs of one of the great Fairy Tail founding father's • ~ smile

/ Natsu when did you became a pervert? Last I remember was that you were a lot more like a glutton instead of a lusty person? / ~ Celia

- I don't even know you people at all until today! But why is it that you all know me?! - ~ Natsu

• I think you should know me you IDIOT! So get the fluff out of here and take a break because the next chapter won't be as laid back as this one! • ~ smile


	4. Chapter 4

R.P.S.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything of Fairy Tail!

• Hi everyone who is reading this right now! Thanks for patiently waiting for a new chapter to be uploaded online every weekend or whatever it is over where you guy are at! I know that some of this might be boring but I hope this chapter will set the story line on fire with your interest! :D• ~ smile

- Finally it's time for me to get fired up! - ~ Natsu

• Yes Natsu, you will finally get to fight someone I also forgot to mention this but this entire story takes place right after the seven blank years and winning back the Magnolia respect of the people and their original Fairy Tail guild hall • ~ smile

| And now that this misunderstanding Smile caused is cleared up! | ~ Dylan

/ Keep on reading to find out what's going on in the story wherever you are and whenever you have the free time to do so/ ~ Celia

(45 minutes later *^*)

"Opal! Wake up already I so you can hurry up and let those four people can turn you back to normal!" I heard Natsu exclaimed and suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around me causing me to open my eyes and push him away immediately.

"Don't you dare touch me Natsu! A-after f-finding out how your mind actually works!" I exclaimed feeling light headed and a bit embarrassed from what happened earlier.

"What do you mean?" He asked more confused.

"You idiot! Can't you tell that she feels uncomfortable now after knowing that you wanted to do, "that" with her on the spot?! And cause of you I couldn't even start appeasing those tortured souls inside of her so that they wouldn't try to kill her!" Celia exclaimed angrily at Natsu who looked at her even more confused.

"Celia I think we have to take him outside of the room for a moment and explain and scold him a little bit more", Erza said to her.

"Good idea Erza! Now Natsu come with us if you know what's for your own good", Celia said to him before both she and Erza dragged out of the room by his scarf.

"Opal please tell Juvia what that dragon slayer did to you to make you faint", Juvia said to me angrily.

"It wasn't that horrible to make you worry Juvia", I said to the blue hair female with a nervous smile.

"Opal you shouldn't hide it from us especially when it just makes me and Juvia even more worried besides Lucy won't even tell us what happen!", Lisanna said to me with a worried expression.

"Lisanna I don't think either me or Opal would want to tell you about what Natsu did to make her faint", Lucy said with a goosebumps all over her body leaving an awkward silence until we heard the window sliding open and slamming closed.

"Claus? Jack? Did you just saw a ghost just now?" I asked looking at the two men who were both pale white with a sweat drop.

"The women here are a lot more ferocious then the women in our world...", Claus said looking terrified.

"I wonder if all of them are death and blind because I told them I already had a fiancée and I also had the marking to prove it", Jack said agitated voice but he had the same terrified look as Claus as he looked down at his left arm.

"Tell Juvia what is it like to feel when you are engaged!" Juvia exclaimed forgetting all about what happened between me and Natsu.

"All I can tell you is that most of my childhood I didn't really like her because of how she was so clingy to me and wouldn't leave me alone but...I eventually fell in love with her and now this is the marking that shows proof that we are to be wed a few months from now next year", he explained with a sweet smile and showed us a beautiful silver and gold mark of a rose resembling to a white rose.

"Really could Juvia attend the wedding to see what a real one is like! Cause Juvia really wants to know what it is so she can plan the perfect wedding if Gray will ever ask her to get married to him!" She exclaimed excitedly and started to fantasies about Gray were so strong that me, Lisanna, Lucy, Jack an Claus could clearly see it just floating there above her head causing all of us to have a sweat drop on our heads.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!" Claus yelled out and suddenly grabbed me and Juvia while Jack grabbed Lisanna and Lucy and dove downwards to the floor when we heard a loud boom of an explosion outside causing everything made of glass to shatter and things to fall down.

"Where is Opal Pearl? I have come to retrieve her!" I heard a man shout out.

"State your name and business you have with Opal!" I heard Erza shout back at him with the sound of a swords being drawn out.

"Who am I you ask? I'm just one of the humble messengers who has come to retrieve an item and deliver a message to those who refuses to let me carry my master's orders. I also know that my little item Opal can hear me since she's just right there, inside of that building behind you!", he replied with a dark sinister laughter.

"I'll destroy you before you can even take her away from me and the rest of us!" Natsu exclaimed which was soon followed by the blast of fire, loud explosions and the townspeople panicking shouts running away.

"Natsu!" I exclaimed wanting to stand up and run out of the room down the stairs and outside so I could just hand myself over since I didn't want to cause more trouble for them anymore but Claus kept a good grip on me preventing me to do so.

"Let me go Claus!"

"No you idiot! Right now Celia could easily defeat that guy so you don't have to let your curiosity get the better of you!" He yelled at me in response.

"Then why don't you just act like my body guard and keep me safe? Lucy also said that the four of you can use any kind of magic if you wanted to didn't she?" I asked him with an eyebrow arched up.

"That's actually a good idea. Claus you should do exactly what she just said right now since you already know that Celia can actually handle herself and Dylan will probably come by later after he finish his meal of lust and gluttony. But it seems like Celia already has her handful with dealing with those other guys at the edge of town", Jack said patting me on the head before leaping through the window to join the battle.

"Fine...but you better not try to save anyone because it will be either Natsu and the others who saves them or me, Celia and Jack who does the saving got it?", he told me before picking me up and jumping through the shattered window landing softly on the ground only to see that Natsu attempting to break out of the magic sphere he was trapped in midair while Jack, was battling against the male with a large platinum sword in one hand and a giant black and silver gun in his other hand.

"It was fun fighting with you but! That item over there is what my master requested!" The man with black hair which almost and seem to completely cover his face, extremely pale skin exclaimed as he blocked an attack charging towards me with a sinister grin causing me to suddenly feel the same exact wave of fear that horrible night. Crumbling down onto my knees trembling in the feeling of hopelessness, fear and wondering inside my head.

"Who is this man?! Is he one of the king's and queen's henchmen!? What will happen to all these kind people who has been caring for me?! Will I witness the same slaughtering of butchery all over again while I do nothing-?!" My thoughts of fear were interrupted when I heard Natsu call out to me in reassuring words.

"Opal don't be scared! I won't let that freak drag you away because I promised you that everything will be alright! And I don't break promises even if I forget all about them I will keep them!"

And with those sentences he broke free of the sphere that was restricting him before making me, feel so hopeful again and this other strange feeling inside my heart that sort of reminded me of the love I felt for my siblings only a bit more...different?

"We coming to help out too!" Erza screamed out charging at him in one of her re-equip armor with Gray, and one of Lucy's male celestial spirits charged right towards him to only get by a incredibly huge sonic boom knocking everyone off their feet.

The only ones that didn't get effected by the boom was Jack who stood there unwavering but then turned around with an expression that he has lost all interest in the fight, making his weapons disappear while Claus who looked almost like he used some type of spell to teleport behind the man.

"Hey pay attention to me bastard!" Claus exclaimed as he sliced through the man's body in half at the waist effortlessly, and full of grace with a beautifully crafted foreign blade that had a strange looking pink flower hanging off the hilt.

"Hey you should have let me land a few more blows on that bastard before defeating him!" Natsu exclaimed slightly disappointed.

"If I didn't try to aim for the kill then he would still keep on attacking us until we get exhausted which won't be happening anytime soon. Trust me you don't want to have that happening especially when we're fighting in a city like this", Claus said nonchalantly to him as he pulled out a black cloth to wipe the blade clean of the blood.

"Stay back and inside of the guild for your own safety! Cause that thing laying there doesn't want to give up in defeat yet! Does it Claus?", Jack exclaimed at us as he and turned back around to Claus grinning, as they both jumped back away from the black hair man who twitched back to life. At that exact moment I felt a sensation of something pulling me, Lucy, Natsu and everyone else back into Fairy Tail which I figured it was probably some type of magic that was at the same time quickly fixing the building.

"Seems like it doesn't it Jack? I wonder what would happened if we were able to get a lot more serious if we weren't in town?" Claus answered posing in a cautious battle stance.

"Hey let me out so that I can join the-!" Natsu yelled out at them angrily running towards them but somehow ran into a invisible barrier around the guild which flickered in view for a moment around the gates and the walls.

"Stupid flame brain! I guess it'll be me who will be-!" Gray said laughing at Natsu and attempted to go out of the gates but pretty much walked smack into it too.

"What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed while the other guild members began to attempt the same thing repeatedly until Jack yelled at them in a very agitated voice.

"Will all of you stay in there and stop trying to break out! I just explained to all of you why I placed you all in there for and it's for your own safety!"

"I think your attention should be over here instead of those stupid pesky insects over there!" the black haired man who was supposed to be laying there on the ground dead shout out to them in a voice that sounded like he was at the brink of losing his humanity charged at them with incredible amount of speed.

"They are not insects! They're part of the guild we befriended a long time ago ever since it was first created by one of our friends who is the founder herself!" Jack yelled at the man angrily shooting the man down with the gun he had earlier at a inhuman speed and precision causing the man to slow down a bit.

"Yes, yes but why bother taking care of them when that so called, "friend" of yours already died a very long time ago since she was most likely Mavis Vermillion who lived almost a century ago when she first founded this guild called Fairy Tail. But then again shouldn't the two of you and those other two friends of yours be dead already!" The man yelled out attempting to attack Jack from behind but failed.

"None of your business psycho", Claus replied to the man throwing him against a building leaving a huge impact on it.

"Oh don't misunderstand but I don't really care about why you two are still alive because...I just know that I will be sending the two of you back to your graves very soon!" He exclaimed in a sinister voice making yet another sonic boom and was now flying at Claus and Jack who both grabbed him before disappearing off into thin air leaving everything silent inside of the barrier and outside in the town.

"Well this is odd, usually the first's friends come once every five years in private to talk to me about how the guild is and what's going around ever since they last visited Fairy Tail just to check on how this generation is doing", I heard master Makarov said breaking the silence as he gulped down alcohol sitting on top of the bar.

"Gramps...who exactly are they?" Natsu asked the master causing all the members turn to Makarov expecting him to explain which he did after letting out a sigh.

"Exactly what Jack said before they both relocated their battle against that thing so they won't end up destroying the city",

"Master are you serious?" Gray asked the old man in shock.

"Yes I am Gray but I think Lucy is the only one here besides me, who still remembers them when there was that incident a few years ago", Makarov replied to the ice mage looking over at Lucy.

"But what I and everyone else just heard a moment ago about how the first master lived almost a hundred years ago. How is it even possible for them to be still alive when they only look a few years older than me? Not to mention they said they were friends with her so it would actually make sense that they would have been deceased a long time ago?" I asked Makarov in confusion.

"To be exact they are exactly the same age as you if they were a regular human that is but, in reality they older than all of you bratty children have ever lived including me", he answered me continuing to gulp down alcohol causing all of us to gape in shock at what he just said.

"Lucy would you explain to them about those four?" The master asked Lucy who nodded her head and began to explain.

• End of this chapter but the next one will be updated soon next week! :3 • ~ smile

- Smile? Do most girls fall in love with guys when they say something really cool or something? - ~ Natsu

_ Not really because Celia is a girl and she doesn't really have any man she is really in love with_ ~ Claus

- Really I thought someone like her would already have a boyfriend by now? - ~ Natsu

• Yep! Celia has had countless of men who have attempted to ask her to marry them, dates they even tried to flirt and flatter her but she never even attempted to pay attention to them at all but I do know she has two or three people in mind that she might get married to • ~ smile

_ WHO?! TELL ME SMILE! _ ~ Claus

• Not telling you! Hey Natsu come over here and promise not to tell anyone unless I say you can okay? And Claus wear these so that you won't be able to hear what I say• ~ smile

_ Fine..._ ~ Claus

- What is it! - ~ Natsu

* WHISPERS TURNS AROUND LOOKS AT CLAUS AND SMIRKS *

_ What? _ ~ Claus


	5. Chapter 5

R.P.S. 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or the members

• It would be nice if I was a anime character myself and not just inside of this imaginary world of mine! • ~smile

{ You sound like a weirdo who has no life! 0_0 } ~Lucy

[ Like you're one to talk! You're just as weird as they come too you know that! *Even though you do have a point about her having no life...* ] ~Jack

{ Hey! I'm just as normal as any other cute girl who is just as cute as me out there in the world! } ~Lucy

| Do you think she's to overconfident in her self-image to even notice that she's just as weird as Natsu can be at certain times? | ~Dylan

• Maybe...but I sort of feel sorry for her because of how she has a lot of bad luck with men • ~smile

{ What the heck are you talking about?! I have plenty of luck with other men! } ~Lucy

- Lucy what other guys have you been with? Most of the time you're hanging out with me and Happy except these few days since he went with Carla and Wendy - ~Natsu

{ W-well there was this one time when I met a nice guy who was a tourist and he asked me out on a date but- } ~Lucy

• *pretends to barf out of boredom and before wiping mouth clean with a cloth* ENOUGH! Lucy! Natsu! Everyone else would you please go into your places so we can get this chapter started already! • ~smile

CURRENT TIME: 6:00 p.m. (or 18:00 in the evening depending on what kind of country you are in at the moment.)

After Lucy was finished explaining to us we sat there waiting for them occasionally seeing huge explosions of all sorts of magic, huge tremors traveling throughout the city and in the guildhall causing some minor damages and major ones here and there.

We also found out that Celia, Claus, Dylan and Jack were not just any ordinary human mages but mages who are almost completely immortal and ages slower than a regular mortal would. The only two ways they could actually die is to behead them in one clean strike, the second way was to completely destroy their heart not leaving any remains of it so they can revive with their magic. But it wouldn't be that easy to actually do any of that when they are highly skilled at all sorts of physical combat, bodies that are a lot more durable and stamina depending how they use their energy. The only problem is that, when they're completely exhausted from the battle they will collapse and lose consciousness for an entire month before waking up leaving them completely vulnerable.

"I wonder what's it like to watch over a friend's guild when she's been dead for almost over a hundred years already?" I wonder out loud with my head resting on top of the palms of my hands staring up into the clouds under the shade of the umbrella of the table I sitting next to Lucy outside the guild.

"I hope they're almost done with the battle because when they get back here I want to challenge them to a fight!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly standing next to me with a grin.

"Natsu I don't think you should do that...", Lucy said to him with a sweat drop.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Natsu asked her with a confused look.

"Because the last time that actually happen none of them really did want to fight you even when you begged them to until you made Jack extremely-", Lucy was interrupted by Jack, who seem to appear out of nowhere.

"So Natsu, I heard you'd like to challenge me again am I right? Idiotic fire dragon slayer Natsu?" He asked Natsu popping his knuckles with a dark scary aura around him standing next to Natsu.

"Natsu I think you should start running now", Celia warned him sitting down in a chair across from me and Lucy with Dylan sitting down next to her.

"No way! I really want to fight with one of you guys! And why not against him when he wants to fight too?!" Natsu responded back to her.

"Because I was the one who left that scar on your neck!" Jack exclaimed evilly.

"W-what?! Are you serious?! But I don't even remember meeting any of you guys back then!" Natsu exclaimed in a stutter mixed with irritation and confusion.

"No Natsu he's just messing with you. The actually reason is because he doesn't really want to fight with you since the last time you challenged him, all he did was deliver you a punch at his full strength and you almost died if Celia didn't rush to you to treat to your wound", Dylan explained to Natsu causing me to stare at Jack nervously.

"And for some random reason as soon as I healed you, you immediately jumped back on your feet and challenged him again", Celia said bluntly adding more details into Dylan's explanation causing me to imagine a horribly violent scene inside of my mind creating a shiver to travel up my spine.

"Let's see if he can really do what you two just told me just now!" Natsu exclaimed with a smug smile looking at Jack.

"Are you saying that you doubt that I have the ability to do exactly what they just told to you?" Jack growled at Natsu in an extremely dangerous tone.

"So what if I said that about you? You should be able to prove that's true easily if you fight me right now", he said to Jack turning his smile into a smirk.

"N-Natsu maybe it's bet-!"

"To late now Opal, knowing Natsu being the stubborn weirdo he is he won't really listen to you when he is set to do something he wants he will do it", Lucy said to me with a smiling and let out a sigh watching the fight the fight between Jack and Natsu instantly ended within one minute. Leaving Natsu severely wounded in a crater in the stone brick ground.

"We warned you, you idiotic pink haired dragon slayer that you don't want to challenge me and see what happens when you challenge me with a serious attitude?" Jack said to Natsu with as sigh picking him up the ground which gradually return its original state while he threw him over towards us causing me, to shut my eyes tight expecting the impact of getting Natsu's body thrown at me.

"Opal it's safe to open your eyes so open them already!" I heard Dylan exclaim at me and when I did I came face-to-face with Natsu's wounded face which caused me to let out a startled "eek",

"Calm down silly! There's no need to be scared of Natsu's face right now!" The cyan blue hair male said to me with a grin chuckling.

"Lucy can you tell everyone is free to leave the guildhall freely now and they all can return to their homes or, carry on doing whatever they have been doing before we had to trap you all inside of there for safety", Celia said to Lucy turning around with a smile as she continued to heal Natsu's wounds.

"Sure! But I think you could have went a bit more easier on Natsu with that punch you just threw at him awhile ago Jack!" The blonde exclaimed at the brunette who stood there with his arms folded across his chest with a irritated look.

"Why should I? He's the one who requested in a serious tone which drawn me to the conclusion he was going to use his full strength too but, he didn't even leave a scratch on me anywhere which sort of disappointed me especially when he said he was trained by his dragon father Igneel. But then again I don't think Igneel really did get a chance to actually train Natsu to his fully developed potential and Lucy, when have you started to care about Natsu so much?" Jack asked Lucy with a suspicious look.

"D-don't go around randomly assuming things that are so not true! I don't think I will ever fall in love with that goofy idiot who keeps on mooching off in my apartment and almost ate all my food! Come on Opal!" Lucy exclaimed agitatedly dragging me behind her which caused me to feel very confused not about the situation but, the expression on Lucy's face which looked flushed and embarrassed somehow it made me feel like she was suddenly one of my new rival but what exactly for?

(Several hours later it is now currently somewhere in the middle of the night)

At the moment I was in the process of Celia purifying the souls inside of me on top of one of the many long wooden tables in the guildhall. Most of the guild members have already left home since the barrier around the guild has dissolved the only few people left behind in the guild would be Mira and Lisanna, who fell asleep next to each other on the table left of me. Natsu and Gray fell asleep a few feet apart from each other in complete exhaustion after the fight they had while Juvia, was asleep a few centimeters away from Gray. Lucy was asleep on a stool by the bar a several feet away from where she sat there watching Natsu and Gray fight with each other and Erza, who somehow had a futon in her inventory of armor and weaponry slept there comfortably.

"Finally done! I wasn't able to completely purify them but I think I was only able to suppressed all those negativity the souls inside of you were producing the only problem now is that...",

"She has to transfer all the dead souls from your body over to her body so she can carry out the revenge she promised them which is to slay the king and queen", Jack finished off Celia's sentence with a soft yawn leaning back into his chair and staring out the window while stretching his arms out.

"Go ahead and do it than Celia. Unless if there is something else you forgot to mention?" I asked her softly not wanting to disturb the others in their sleep.

"The problem is that for some reason all the souls inside of you are unable to separate from you now even though they no longer have the desire to stay within your body anymore", she answered softly with a frown.

"Not to mention the fight between Claus and that weird guy outside of the city is still going on but I think they're about to be done soon", Dylan said in a whisper as he sat down and began to play with my hair which felt strangely, similar to the times when my sister would play with my hair straightening it out and similar things like that.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Julie why is it that you always fuss about how my hair is?" I asked my younger sister, Julie who stood behind me in the mirror._

I remember asking Julie that in the very rare and brief moments we were lucky enough to be spared of the manual labor and exhausting tasks we were assigned to do on a tight schedule everyday.

_"Big sister shouldn't always have to have messy tangly hair even though you have no reason to keep it in a neatly styled and in fashioned right Ed?" She asked Ed who was leaning in the doorway watching us with a small smile._

_"Julie is right big sister, you are a girl you should be just like any other girly-girl in the city so you should at least take care of your hair and attempt to care for you skin. Because both me and Julie think big sis is just as pretty as any other regular noble girl her age is because, you look pretty even with these worn down clothes mom and dad force is to wear when we're not in public. All you need is take a little more care for yourself", he agreed with Julie walking towards me and began to take a wet towel that has been soaking in the tub of cool water and gently rubbed my face clean of the cinders, smeared mud and bits of blood from the cuts on my cheeks I have received from the whippings from mother._

_"Thank you my two sweet little brother and sister I'll help clean up yourselves too tonight when we're all done with today's work", I said to turning around to look at them with a smile and received smiles back from them as well._

"Opal? Are you listening to us at all?" Celia's voice interrupted and ending my flashback of that memory.

"Sorry, I was just thinking back about a time when I was with my two younger siblings before all of the recent events happened leading to my current condition", I said to her with a small smile.

"Earlier we were talking about if we should take you back to Sin-",

"Why would you bring me back to that place?!" I exclaimed slamming my hands onto the table at Jack.

"If you weren't rudely interrupting me when I was in the middle of my sentence you would know why...", Jack responded remaining calm but I could tell he was straining to keep his temper under control which was given away from the sharpness in his voice.

"What's wrong Opal?" Lucy asked me in a groggy voice wiping her eyes.

"It's nothing...nothing for you to be worried about Lucy", I replied in a softer voice.

"Really? Because you sounded really angry a few seconds ago", she said in a concern as she let out a small yawn.

"Just go back to sleep Lucy", Jack said to her in a commanding voice as he waved his hand at her causing her to instantly fall back deep in sleep.

"We're planning on taking you back and slay the king and queen of Sin and track down where the master of all of those creatures we fought earlier today", Celia explained to me.

"And along the way we thought we should also save your brother and sister", Dylan added in patting my head.

I sat there silent, feeling slightly confused after absorbing in all of their words.

"If you agree with the plan then we'll be leaving here soon to go back to your homeland, Sin", Celia said to me standing up and walked over towards to the front doors with Jack following.

"I'll go but don't wake Natsu, Lucy and the others up since I don't really want to bother them with my problems anymore...", I replied before hesitating a bit and stood up.

"We weren't planning to in the first place", Dylan whispered to me cheerfully as he grabbed hold of my hand and silently pulled me towards the doors of the guild stopping right in front of the gates of Fairy Tail stiff white with a dumbstruck smile on his face.

"Why is Dylan posed like that? I wonder why is Claus here? Did he win the fight? And why is Jack snickering?" My confused questions inside my head were all answered when Dylan suddenly burst out into laughter after staring in the direction where Celia was standing in. Apparently I must have been really dense to noticed everything else except for the awkward feeling of seeing the weird black-haired man standing there sniffing her hair and licking her face in a dazed lustful state.

"C-Celia? Are you going to be okay?" I asked in concern her after noticing that she was completely white and her face was completely frozen with an expression mixed with shock, horror and disgust.

"S-sure I-I'll be fine maybe in this world the men are a lot more creepier especially when they are strongly attracted to me. Maybe I should have gotten married to one of the few candidates of men who could've been my potential fiancé", she respond with a forced smile as she pushed the man away from her.

"Don't be so cold Ms. Black! If you weren't so cold to me I would've married you right on the spot already!" The man exclaimed in a whiney voice.

"And what would your definition of "marriage" to you supposed to be you pervert!" She exclaimed angrily.

_"I never pictured the man who gave off an evil looking image would actually whine and pout about a single woman's attitude towards him. I also expected him to be more like a sadistic pervert instead...", _I thought inside of my head somewhat surprised.

"Claus cheer up man! You should be trying to beat the crap out of that guy right now just for sexually assaulting her!" Dylan said to the blonde in attempt to revert him back to normal or maybe it was just to entertain himself.

"I-I don't think I want to get near that guy again now after I defeated him",

"This is hilarious! Why the heck are you acting so weird and scared out of your mind right now!" Dylan exclaimed and started to laugh his butt off again.

"I think it has something to do with how that guy's hopes that he will come back with him to comfort his depressing master", Jack said snickering and at that exact moment everyone was stiffen pale white like pure white clay.

(except for the weird man with his black hair covering his eyes)

• That's the end for this chapter • ~smile

_ I have a feeling the next chapter is going to make me attempt to escape from here somehow... _ ~Claus

• And you'll have to go along with it since this is all just part of reenactment of my dream of a girl named Opal you all helped out but for some reason it felt a lot more like how I would read a book that seem to be written in her point of view with her mental thoughts and verbals ones • ~smile

- Really?! But why were you dreaming about us? - ~Natsu

• Trying to figure out what story I should type but I fell asleep before I could figure it out and managed to dream about it and wrote it all down on paper so I could type it but, because how sloppy I wrote it I had to rewrite and edit some parts of it to make sense of it. I'm just not sure if anyone understands it • ~smile


End file.
